


La Vie en Rose (spanish)

by Salimah



Series: Español/Spanish [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamoroso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, el plan de Ivar no funcionó. Y no podria estar mas feliz sobre eso.





	La Vie en Rose (spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> Version en español de mi fanfic 'La Vie en Rose', que puede ser encontrado en mi perfil.  
> Spanish version of my fanfic 'La Vie en Rose', that can be found on my profile.

        Tal vez fue el clima frío y nublado de la mañana que impedía su tan meticulosamente planeada huida, o la suave música que entraba en la habitación por la pequeña hendidura de la puerta medio abierta. Quien sabe, tal vez fue la mano acariciando su cabello con tanta delicadeza y cariño que no podía evitar contener el aliento por unos segundos.

 

De cualquier forma, Ivar despertó esa mañana con un humor de muerte.

 

Fingió estar dormido por varios minutos más, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba esperando a que Bucky saliera de la habitación y no porque disfrutara hundirse entre las cálidas mantas de la cama y sentir largos y definidos dedos jugar con las hebras de su cabello. No, por supuesto que no era por eso. Que rayos.

 

Supo que era Bucky por la manera en la que sus cabellos se enredaban fácilmente entre las placas de los dedos de su brazo de metal. Eso, y la manera en la que jalaba un poco más fuerte de lo que tú lo harías. Bucky no tenía miedo de usar su fuerza en él, eso lo había descubierto anoche, cuando su respiración había estado atascada en tus labios y sus manos en los brazos de Bucky.

 

Y ahora Ivar estaba fingiendo que _no_ , no estaba a punto de tener una erección solo porque le acaricien el cabello. No importa que tan hambriento del toque humano estuviera, Ivar se negaba a caer tan bajo. Incluso si eso significaba una segunda ronda – _tercera,_ de hecho–.

 

Cuando se hizo evidente que Bucky no iba a ningún lado Ivar se removió entre las sábanas, como si estuviera despertando justo en ese momento. La mano en su cuero cabelludo se retractó, e Ivar se obligó a sí mismo a tragar el sentimiento de vacío que se instaló en su pecho.

 

Luchó contra las sabanas durante unos momentos más antes de finalmente acostarse sobre su lado, la punta de su nariz rozando las costillas de Bucky. Su cuerpo irradiaba calidez y olía a jabón de menta mezclado con el humo de cigarro que siempre está fumando. Sus ojos se conectaron a través de la suave luz de la lámpara en el techo.

 

“Buenos días, cara de ángel” Bucky estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, una mano todavía estirada alrededor de Ivar y la otra sosteniendo su teléfono. La pantalla estaba iluminada en un chat de texto. Ivar trató de no mirar, pero por el rápido vistazo que tuvo supo que Bucky estaba hablando con Steve. También alcanzó ver las palabras ‘increíble’, ‘dedos’ y ‘tostadas’. “Dormiste por un buen rato. No quisimos despertarte.”

 

Ivar trató de concentrarse en el sonido de las pesadas gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana en vez de lo brillantes y azules que se veían los ojos de Bucky desde este ángulo.

 

Se lamió los labios en un intento de humedecer su boca seca, “Bueno, lo hiciste de todas maneras con todo ese jaloneo.” Ivar quería golpear su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, pero aun así siguió adelante con su vomito verbal, “Pensé que ibas a arrancarme la cabeza.”

 

Ivar deseaba que su humor y personalidad desaparecieran entre las sabanas también, pero Bucky solo se rio entre dientes, “Pensé que te gustaba duro”

 

Un calor no muy bienvenido empezó a subir por su pecho y por su cuello, y Ivar luchó contra ello cuando empezó a subir por su rostro también. Él _no_ estaba ruborizándose. No. Jamás. No estaba sucediendo.

 

Un grito proveniente de algún lado del apartamento lo salvó de tener que responder. Esa debías ser tú, sin duda. Ivar se apresuró a enderezarse y buscar algo de ropa, pero Bucky puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

 

“Espéralo.”

 

Ivar lo miró con incredulidad por unos segundos antes de que otro grito lo hiciera poner atención de nuevo, “¡Malditos huevos!”

 

Bucky se rio cuando vio la expresión de Ivar, acercándose un poco más a él y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ivar ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió en la boca del estómago cuando Bucky presionó un beso en su sien.

 

“Deberíamos ir a ayudarla.”

 

Bucky dejó otro cálido beso en su piel, esta vez un poco más abajo, cerca de su oreja “Uh huh…”

 

Ivar cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación. Bucky bajó un poco más, esta vez deteniéndose en la curva de su cuello y dejando un beso húmedo y caliente ahí. Ivar se mordió el labio para detener su gemido cuando Bucky abrió la boca y chupó con fuerza.

 

“Deja de lamerme. Es asqueroso.” dijo de repente. Por su puesto, su forma natural de ser intervenía en sus relaciones y las arruinaba en el peor momento posible. Como siempre.

 

Bucky no lo tomó en serio, sin embargo, por que le dio otro cálido beso, esta vez en su hombro, y se detuvo ahí por unos momentos. Ivar podía sentir su sonrisa contra su piel.

 

“Tienes razón, deberíamos ir a asegurarnos de que no queme la casa.”

 

Bucky se desenredó de las sabanas rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo una camisa del suelo. Ivar no estaba seguro de si era la de él o la de Bucky, pero no le importaba. Bucky tenía algo para cubrirse, eso era algo menos con lo que distraerse.

 

Bucky rebuscó entre sus cajones durante unos segundos antes de lanzar una camisa limpia y fresca en dirección de Ivar, sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar para ver a donde la lanzaba. Ivar la atrapó con facilidad y se apresuró en ponérsela. Por muy cómodo que estuviera en su propia piel, tanta desnudez lo iba a volver loco.

 

Bucky abrió la puerta del cuarto y se volteó en su dirección, “Hay unos pantalones en el cajón de allá,” señaló con la barbilla a un cajón de ropa a su izquierda, “Pero, ya sabes, siempre puedes salir sin ropa.”

 

Bucky ya había cerrado la puerta cuando Ivar le lanzó un zapato, su risa mezclándose con la música que ahora reconocía como jazz. Ivar trató de no sonreír, pero era demasiado temprano como para gastar su fuerza mental en algo tan pequeño. Si la fuerte lluvia de afuera no se detenía, tendría que pasar el día con ellos. Y oh, dioses, Ivar quería huir tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

 

Mientras se quedaba ahí sentado, escuchando la lluvia caer y las voces de las dos personas por las que había estado babeando durante meses, Ivar se sintió… desorientado.

 

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Hay un manual de reglas para aventuras de una noche del que Ivar no tenía conocimiento? De todas las cosas impulsivas y estúpidas que hacía, siempre,  _ siempre _ tenía un plan de huida.

 

Pero ahora no podía huir. Claro, podría recoger su ropa y salir por la ventana. Bajaría cuidadosamente la escalera de incendios, teniendo cuidado de que su bastón no hiciera mucho ruido contra el metal. Tal vez llamar a su hermano para que lo viniera a recoger a un par de cuadras del departamento. Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan de huida.

 

Pero Ivar no quería ese plan. Si, su hermano le haría un millón de preguntas que probablemente nunca respondería, y si, tal vez resbalara y se rompiera el cuello mientras bajaba por la escalera de incendios mojada por la lluvia, y si, por qué no, atraparía el peor resfriado en su historial médico desde que tenía ocho años. Nada que no hubiese enfrentado antes. Había huido muchas veces y había enfrentado situaciones peores que las actuales.

 

El problema es que, oh, dioses, Ivar  _ quería _ quedarse.

 

Puede contar las cosas que de verdad lo han hecho sentir feliz o a salvo con los dedos de las manos. La idea de volver a su frío y estéril apartamento justo ahora le revuelve el estómago de una manera que solo siente cuando tiene una conversación particularmente agresiva con su hermano Sigurd. El olor a canela y miel estaba llegando a la habitación lentamente, la música suave y las voces animadas llamándolo a través de la puerta cerrada.

 

Ivar encontró su leg brace colgando del poste de la cama y se lo puso rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie. Buscó los pantalones que Bucky le había señalado. No estaban en ese cajón, si no el de la derecha. Buscó alrededor de la habitación por su bastón pero no pudo encontrarlo; no recordaba donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, demasiado ocupado en quitarse la ropa y mantenerse al día con los dos pares de manos recorriendo su piel. Ivar se negó a reconocer el escalofrío que subió por su columna vertebral ante el pensamiento.

 

Cuando ya tenía algo con qué vestirse y el latido de su corazón había disminuido hasta su paso normal, Ivar abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió al pasillo, caminando a tropezones.

 

Bucky y tú estaban corriendo alrededor de la sala de estar, entrando y saliendo de la cocina con platos llenos de comida y vasos de jugo y leche. Estaban poniendo todo encima de la mesa de café en frente del feo sofá amarillo, moviendo y acomodando cosas para que toda la comida cupiera en la pequeña mesa. Ivar estaba petrificado.

 

La tormenta seguía golpeando contra las ventanas del departamento, el sonido calmante de la lluvia combinándose con la suave voz de Billie Holiday. A Ivar le encantaba la lluvia; le gustaba el sonido de las gotas al caer y de lo gris y frío que el día se ponía, una excusa perfecta para quedarse en casa y no convivir con nadie. Esta tormenta en particular había oscureció el sol casi completamente; casi se sentía como las cuatro de la tarde.

 

Algunas velas de colores brillantes estaban repartidas por la sala y la cocina. El departamento era relativamente pequeño; no es como si tú o Bucky tuvieran tanto dinero como para permitirse una casa más grande. Había una hamaca en la esquina de la sala, justo al lado de la puerta al balcón. Las cortinas tenían estampados florales amarillos y rosas y habían más plantas de las que Ivar pensaba era cómodo. En resumen, era el departamento perfecto para una pareja de joven de hippies como tú y Bucky.

 

Se quedó mirándolos durante unos momentos más antes de darse cuenta de que no se iban a dar cuenta de su presencia por si solos. Dio un paso adelante fuera de las sombras del pasillo y se aclaró la garganta, aunque hubiese preferido quedarse en la oscuridad un poco más tiempo. Verlos charlar tan animadamente estaba dándole una extraña sensación de calma que parecía dominar sobre su creciente ansiedad.

 

Sonreíste en cuanto lo viste, dejando en la mesa de café el plato de panqueques que estabas sosteniendo para ir hacia él. Ivar retrocedió instintivamente cuando te acercaste, golpeándose mentalmente cuando tu paso titubeó un poco. Ivar se forzó a sí mismo a enderezarse y acercarse a ti por su cuenta. No tenía idea de que tu sonrisa podía volverse más brillante, pero vaya que ese pequeño movimiento de su parte lo logró.

 

Ivar tenía la tendencia de ver cosas en donde no lo estaban, pero estaba casi seguro de que zumbaste un poco cuando le hablaste, “Duermes como un tronco, ¿lo sabias?”

 

Ivar trató de no sonreír tan ampliamente, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo de todos modos. Debía verse tan ridículo para ellos, todo sonrojado y tímido. Esta no era una conducta normal en él, y rayos, como odiaba verse así en frente de ellos de todas las personas del mundo.

 

Tomaste su mano –un cosquilleo subió por su estómago hasta su pecho– y lo jalaste a el sofá, empujándolo en su asiento y corriendo a sacar más comida de la cocina. A Ivar le parecía que ya había suficiente comida para un ejército, y eso que estaba acostumbrado a ver manjares en su propia casa.

 

Bucky estaba acomodando los vasos en la mesa de café para que no se derramaran, “Hicimos un poco más de lo que desayunamos normalmente. Casi siempre hacemos tres rondas de panqueques; espero que no te importe comerte una quinta.”

 

“No recuerdo una vez en la que unos panqueques fueran problema.” Se recostó en el sofá y estiró las piernas, escondiendo su expresión de alivio ante el movimiento. Ya había visto su bastón; estaba a un lado del perchero en la entrada.

 

Bucky dejó salir una risa, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose y sus hombros temblando. Ivar apretó las manos en su regazo y se dijo a si mismo que el sonido de su risa era horripilante y que la curva de su sonrisa lo hacía querer vomitar.

 

Saliste de la cocina sosteniendo un plato de tostadas en una mano y un cuchillo de mesa en la otra. Te sentaste a su lado y de alguna manera acomodaste las tostadas en la mesita junto a las otras cosas. Por lo que Ivar pudo contar, había dos platos llenos de panqueques, una docena de tostadas, cuatro huevos y mucho,  _ mucho _ tocino. Eso sin contar la jarra de jugo de naranja y la caja de leche.

 

“‘ _ Un poco más’,  _ huh?”

 

Te encogiste de hombros y encendiste la tv, poniendo un episodio de Jane the Virgin, “Culpa a la bestia a tu lado. No tengo idea de cómo convierte toda esa comida en músculos.”

 

“Es un arte que tú te has negado a dominar, muñeca.” Bucky tomó un plato y empezó a poner comida en él. Hiciste lo mismo, poniendo tres panqueques y dos tostadas en tu propio plato. Bucky le hizo un gesto a Ivar, “No esta envenenada, cara de ángel. Sírvete.”

 

Ivar ignoró el apodo –estaba sonrojándose otra vez, pero eso también lo ignoró– y tomó tentativamente un plato. Se quedó ahí mirando la comida durante unos momentos, alternando su mirada entre el tocino y las personas a su lado. Ni tu ni Bucky le estaba prestando atención, demasiado sumergidos en la tv o en su propia comida.

 

Ivar se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse y a tomar un poco de comida. Se sirvió dos tostadas, un poco de huevos revueltos y tres tiras de tocino. Nada fuera de lo común. Se recostó en el sofá y trató de concentrarse en la tv y no en la manera en la que tu muslo rozaba con el suyo suavemente, ni en el suave sonido de la música flotando en la habitación o en la manera en la que Bucky y tú se reían con fuerza cada vez que transmitían el comercial de Old Spite.

 

“Terry Crews es un regalo para este mundo.”

 

Ivar  _ de verdad _ estaba intentado ignorar la manera en la que su estómago daba un giro cada vez que tú o Bucky le dirigían la palabra.

 

Y rayos, se sentía ridículo. Por fin había logrado tener algo con las dos personas de las que está algo  _ –solo algo– _ enamorado después de meses de conformarse con su para nada merecida amistad. Había abrazado cada momento que había tenido junto a ellos en los últimos meses, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había manera en el mundo en que alguno de ellos se interesara por él, ni hablar de los dos.

 

Ivar jugó con su comida durante la mitad del show, asintiendo y gruñendo cada vez que tu o Bucky le hablaban. Estaba tratando de no mostrar lo delicioso que estaba su desayuno al mismo tiempo que ideaba otro plan de huida. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza afuera, los truenos resonando en el pequeño departamento e iluminando momentáneamente la habitación a través de las puertas del balcón. Había un par de velas alrededor del departamento, la mayoría de ellas aromatizadas. Ivar sabía de primera mano que te gustaba dejar esos pequeños detalles decorativos alrededor, cosas como pinturas de Wal-Mart o adornos.

 

Para cuando Ivar terminó su plato, tú y Bucky ya habían terminado otra porción más de comida. Y aún quedaba un poco menos de la mitad de la que había inicialmente, así que Ivar se estiró para comer más.

 

No estaba acostumbrado a un ambiente como este, en absoluto. Claro, había tenido desayunos extravagantes, pero esos momentos se sentían fríos y estériles en comparación a este. Las reuniones familiares a las que solo asistía para complacer a su madre siempre era más una fachada que un encuentro amistoso. Ivar pasaba casi todo el tiempo tenso y listo para responder a cualquier cosa que lo ofendiera, que usualmente era casi todo.

 

Ivar no había experimentado esa clase de seguridad y familiaridad desde que dejó la casa de sus padres para vivir por su cuenta. Había estado alimentándose de cualquier cosa enlatada que pudiera cocinarse en un microondas por los últimos ocho meses, y vaya que había extrañado la comida casera.

 

Frunciste el ceño cuando el episodio de Jane the Virgin terminó, lanzando tus brazos al aire y gruñendo en frustración, “¡No pueden dejarme así!”

 

“Claro que pueden, muñeca. ¿Cuando un show nos ha dejado satisfechos?” Bucky tomó un bocado de panqueques y un trago a su vaso de leche, cambiando el canal a una programación de Scooby Doo. Bucky sonrió, “Genial.”

 

“Oigan, chicos…” Ivar trató de decir.

 

“Voy a ordenar un poco la cocina, si no les molesta. Muñeca, te toca lavar los platos.” Bucky se puso de pie y recogió los platos vacíos mientras que te quejabas, entrando a la cocina. Tanto tu como Ivar no pudieron evitar observar los músculos de la espalda de Bucky cuando se fue de la sala. Ivar conectó su mirada contigo, e inmediatamente miró a otro lado.

 

Se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose avergonzado por primera pero seguramente no última vez en toda la mañana, “Lo siento. No quiero sobrepasar mis límites”

 

Cuando Ivar te miró, sin embargo, no vio molestia o incomodidad en tu expresión. De hecho, estabas haciendo ese gesto de confusión que ponías cada vez que no entendías algo, con las cejas apretadas juntas y la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Ivar no quería que la palabra ‘adorable’ estuviera cerca de su vocabulario usual, pero esa era la mejor palabra para describirte cuando ponías esa expresión.

 

Te mordiste el labio con confusión y sacudiste la cabeza, “¿Por qué estarías sobrepasando–”

 

Antes de que pudieras terminar de hablar, sin embargo, un trueno retumbó por el aire y dentro del departamento, estremeciendo todo dentro de él. Y entonces, todas las luces se habían apagado, el reproductor de música ya no sonaba, y las voces de Shaggy y Scooby habían desaparecido.

 

El grito de Bucky sonó desde la cocina, seguido del sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, “¡Se fue la luz!”

 

“¡No me digas!” Ivar gritó de vuelta.

 

A través de la ligera luz que las velas aromáticas podían darle, Ivar pudo ver la manera en la que te encogiste de hombros y mordiste una tira de tocino, “Había tardado bastante.”

 

Si antes quedaba alguna esperanza de que Ivar pudiera poner en práctica alguno de sus planes de huida, ya no había ninguna. Y si antes había alguna duda en su mente sobre sus sentimientos por ti y por Bucky, ahora no tenía ninguna. Ivar estaba  _ definitivamente _ enamorado de ambos. Y oh, maldito infierno.  _ Por qué _ .

 

Había ayudado a Bucky a terminar de limpiar la cocina,  y después te ayudó a ti a lavar los platos, evitando hablar la mayor parte del tiempo, solo asintiendo cada vez que le hablaban. Lo que menos quería era dejarles ver lo amargado que se sentía.

 

Ivar Lothbrok no se sentía ‘cariño’ por nadie además de su familia, y a veces ni siquiera sabía si los amaba en realidad. Ivar Lothbrok no dejaba que unos sexys hippies lo llamaran ‘cara de ángel’ o ‘cariño’, ni mucho menos que le hicieran el mejor tocino de la historia después de la mejor noche de su vida. Ivar Lothbrok no se sentaba en un feo sofá amarrillo en pijamas que no eran suyos para ver Jane the Virgin. Pero, sobre todas esas cosas, Ivar Lothbrok  _ no _ se enamoraba.

 

Y aquí estaba, luchando para que sus rodillas no temblaran y su corazón no se detuviera cada vez que decían su nombre.

 

Oh, dioses, era patético.

 

Con la ayuda de la luz de una linterna, tú e Ivar rebuscaron en tu closet por la caja donde tenías tus velas. Ivar no sabía porque necesitabas tantas, pero no iba a quejarse en una situación como esta. Mientras revolvían tu armario en busca de las velas, Ivar encontrò un par de libros de mitología antigua y religiones. Su trasero pagano se enamorò un poco mas de ti justo en ese momento.

 

Entre los tres empezaron a iluminar el departamento poco a poco. Se sentía un poco raro; teniendo en cuenta que no podían ser mas de mediodía, el departamento estaba oscurecido por la lluvia. No había ni un rayo de sol proveniente del cielo, y con lo fuerte que todavía se oía la tormenta, no saldría ninguno por un rato más.

 

Bucky inspeccionó una vela tallada con el dibujo de una constelación, “Nunca entendí tu fase de bruja, pero justo ahora me alegra que la tuvieras.”

 

Rodaste los ojos y le arrebataste la vela de sus manos, poniéndola de vuelta en la caja, “No fue una ‘fase’, James, fue algo muy real. Lo sigue siendo.” Fue el turno de Bucky de rodar los ojos.

 

“Oh, por favor. Te vestías de negro de la cabeza a los pies y decías que unas piedras de colores que le compraste a una imitación de Dumbledore te daban poder.”

 

Ivar encendió la última vela y se aseguró de que no corría peligro de caer antes de unirse a ti y a Bucky en la cama, deslizándose debajo de las sabanas con ellos. Dejó que tomaras su mano en la tuya y le dieras un apretón distraído, demasiado concentrada en la ridícula pelea con tu novio, “No podrías entenderlo ni aunque te lo explicara con manzanas, así que te ignorare.”

 

“Como si yo necesitara entender sobre chakras y auras y esas mierdas”

 

Olvidaste lo de ignorarlo casi inmediatamente, “Una palabra más y Ivar será la única persona en esta habitación que recibirá estas tetas”

 

Bucky entrecerró los ojos, “Por mucho que me encantes, créeme, muñeca, puedo vivir muy bien solo con el trasero de esta lindura.”

 

Ivar ya se había resignado a sonrojarse cuando estuviera cerca de estos dos, pero eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Antes de que pudiera decir una respuesta sarcástica, te alejaste de Bucky y te acurrucaste más cerca de Ivar, pasando tus piernas por encima de las de él y escondiendo tu cara en la curva de su cuello. Ivar trató de actuar indiferentemente, pero se estaba derritiendo un poco por dentro.

 

Te removiste un poco más contra él antes de hablar otra vez, “Que mal, es todo mio ahora. Vete, bestia de brazo de metal.” Murmuraste mientras te escondías un poco más profundo en el cuello de Ivar. Tu respiración le hacía cosquillas justo debajo de la oreja, haciéndolo estremecerse un poco. Ignoró la sensación a favor de prestarle atención a la discusión. Verte a ti y a Bucky pelear era de las cosas más entretenidas que podía presenciar.

 

Bucky no estaba tomando ninguna mierda. Se inclinó sobre Ivar y tú, apoyando su peso con una mano. Bucky se acomodó más cerca de ti y de Ivar, su cuerpo moldeándose contra tu espalda y tus muslos. Ivar pudo oír como tu respiración se enganchaba cuando Bucky presionó sus labios en tu cuello, de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho con Ivar esa mañana, unas horas antes. “¿Por qué no dejas que Ivar decida cuál de nosotros va a quedárselo por el resto del dia, huh?”

 

Ivar se ahogó con su propia respiración por un momento. ¿Qué él iba a hacer  _ qué _ ? “¿Quedarse conmigo?” fue todo lo que logró decir, para el concierne de sus parejas. Bucky tomó un mechón de tu cabello y empezó a jugar distraídamente con él mientras esperaba un desenlace de la discusión.

 

“Si, cara de ángel, quedarse contigo.”

 

Sonreíste malévolamente, mordiéndote el labio e inclinándote sobre él, rozando sus labios con los tuyos, “Por el resto del dia.”

 

Ivar solo los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ahora si estaba entrando en pánico.

 

Sentiste como su cuerpo se tensaba de repente. Alejándote de él, estudiaste su cara con detenimiento, buscando una señal de incomodidad, “¿Dijimos algo que te molestó?”

 

Ivar quería golpearse a sí mismo porque oh, santo cielo,  _ no _ . No habías hecho nada que él no hubiese anhelado durante meses que pasara, y ahí estabas, preguntándole si estaba bien y si se sentía cómodo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le pidió permiso para afectar sus sentimientos? No te merecía, ni a ti ni a Bucky, que ahora estaba inclinándose sobre ti también, su ceño fruncido en repentina preocupación. Ivar quería besar las muecas de sus rostros hasta que desaparecieran.

 

Ivar trató de no titubear cuando habló, aunque el solo hecho de poder titubear lo ponía nervioso, “No, para nada. Es solo que…”  _ Ustedes dos me han hecho feliz de una manera en la que ni siquiera sabía que era posible y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué todavía están conmigo _ , “No sé qué esperar de esto. Quiero decir, aun somos amigos, ¿no?”

 

Tú y Bucky se veían tan confundidos como Ivar se sentía. Intercambiaron miradas por un par de momentos antes de que hablaras otra vez, “Si, Ivar, somos… amigos.” Hiciste una pausa antes de seguir hablando, como para medir su reacción, “Pero lo que pasó anoche cambió las cosas un poco.”

 

Ivar sacudió la cabeza con confusión, viajando su mirada entre tus ojos y los de Bucky, “Lo que pasó anoche fue solo una tontería, estábamos jugando–”

 

Bucky lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirándolo con ansiedad, “No fue un juego, Ivar. Te hemos querido durante meses. No habíamos hecho ningún movimiento porque pensamos que no estarías interesado en tener… bueno,  _ esto _ , lo que sea que seamos.”

 

Ivar no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tal vez se había caído de la cama y había sufrido una contusión, o todavía seguía dormido en su departamento. Tal vez la mano que apretaba su brazo con suavidad era solo un invento de su imaginación. Y tal vez la mirada suplicante que estaba recibiendo era una alucinación por todo el aromatizante de vainilla que Bucky insistía en poner en todo el departamento. De cualquier forma, Ivar no sabía qué decir.

 

“Espera, les gusto… ¿por mi personalidad? **”** Ivar dejó salir la frase tentativamente, esperando que no estuviera leyendo todo esto mal. Dios, si esto resultaba ser un mal entendido, consideraría muy seriamente la idea de salir por la ventana y abrirse el cráneo bajando las escaleras de incendio.

 

Bucky rodó los ojos con exasperación a la vez que tú suspirabas y golpeabas a Ivar en la frente, “Por supuesto que lo hacemos, idiota. ¿De verdad crees que una simple cara bonita podría atraer nuestra atención de esta manera?”

 

Ivar recorrió su mirada por toda la habitación antes de dejar caer sus ojos en ti otra vez, “No lo sé, ¿tal vez?”

 

Gruñiste y presionaste tu cara en la almohada.

 

Bucky sonrió y acarició tu cabello antes de devolver su mirada a Ivar, sus ojos brillando con un tipo de emoción que pensó estaba reservada solamente para para ti. “Lo que ella quiso decir, es que te amamos, Ivar. Tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida entera. Sé que Y/N piensa lo mismo.”

 

Gemiste desde la almohada para confirmarlo. Ivar sintió como una risa entrecortada subía por su garganta y rompía la poca tensión que quedaba en la habitación.

 

Su corazón estaba que salía de su pecho, y ya no podía encontrar fuerzas para tratar de reprimir el sentimiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sido realmente feliz y no iba a desperdiciar ni un momento más solo por su estúpida inseguridad.

 

Dejando que una sonrisa se instalara en su cara, Ivar se deslizó por el colchón y se acurrucó a tu lado, jalando tu cabello hasta que levantaste tu cabeza de la almohada para mirarlo. “Siento haber sido un imbécil. No estoy acostumbrado a estar alrededor de gente a la que amo”

 

Hubo unos momentos en los que solo lo miraste con incredulidad antes de que una sonrisa se rompiera en tu rostro, que trataste de ocultar en la almohada, “Ya era hora de que te disculparas, asno.”

 

Bucky soltó una carcajada detrás de ti, deslizándose debajo de las sabanas y  sobre su costado, “Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿no, cara de ángel?” Se acomodó en tu espalda, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de tu cintura y rozando sus dedos en las caderas de Ivar. A Ivar ya no le importaba la proximidad; es más, le encantaba.

 

Ivar dejó salir una risa entre dientes y escondió su cara en tu cuello, rozando su nariz debajo de tu oreja. Sonrió cuando diste un suspiro entrecortado. “Tenemos que aprender a comunicarnos mejor si queremos que esto funcione.”

 

“Ya estamos en una relacion, ¿no? Es todo lo que necesito saber justo ahora.” Murmuraste adormilada mente. La suave luz de las velas y el sonido de la tormenta estaban atrayendo una atmosfera de sueño. Ivar empezaba a sentir sus ojos pesados y sus músculos cansados a pesar de que no había hecho absolutamente nada hoy.

 

Bucky miró como sus dos compañeros se rendían poco a poco al sueño y se rio de ellos, acariciándolos suavemente. “Discutiremos esto mejor después de una siesta, ¿si? Con suerte, la luz habrá vuelto para ese momento.”

 

A Ivar no le gustó la sugerencia de la siesta, lo hacía sentir como un niño, pero no se quejó cuando gemiste de satisfacción y te acurrucaste en su pecho. Bucky se levantó de la cama para apagar las velas de la sala antes de volver unos minutos después a meterse debajo de las sabanas con ellos.

 

Escuchando las suaves respiraciones de sus ahora compañeros, Ivar empezó a quedarse dormido. Sintiendo tus brazos rodear su cintura y la mano de Bucky acariciando su brazo, Ivar se sintió en casa por primera vez en años.


End file.
